


[podfic] House Proud

by Lazulus



Series: Harry Potter Works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grimmauld Place, HP: EWE, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His house liked Draco Malfoy more than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] House Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177703) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Thank you to Astolat for giving blanket permission to produce remixes/sequels/podfic/fanart/translations based on her work. A huge thank you [always and forever] to [The Oscar Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oscar_cat/) for beta listening and for her continued support in this project. And thank you to Momo for re-imagining the cover art and doing a much better job of it than me!

**Podfic of House Proud by Astolat, read by Lazulus**

2 hours 4 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 118MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/HouseProud.m4b) or the [MP3 / 113MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/HouseProud.mp3)

[Reblogging is love! ](http://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/146449600606/house-proud-lazulus-harry-potter-j-k)


End file.
